Clover
by siklomika
Summary: "... Tahukah, kakak, kata apa yang terkandung dalam nama tumbuhan itu?" — Heiwajima Kasuka.


**Disclaimer: **DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita ; Clover © siklomika

**Warning: **Izaya/Shizuo, no yaoi, slight of shounen-ai—or whatever you take it to be, OOC, no spoiler.

**Summary: **"... Tahukah, kakak, kata apa yang terkandung dalam nama tumbuhan itu?" — Heiwajima Kasuka.

* * *

Clover

— a plant with leaves in three parts —

* * *

Disini, di Ikebukuro, seorang lelaki yang tampak berumur sekitar 20 sampai 27, berambut kuning dan selalu memakai kacamata sedang berjalan di tengah hilir orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Langkah terasa cepat karena kakinya yang panjang itu melangkah dengan menyertai sedikit—oh, yeah, kau tahu, ketika dikatakan sedikit, itu berarti benar-benar _sedikit_—hentakan dan membuat orang-orang itu sontak menoleh dengan perasaan ngeri dan memberinya jalan—menyingkir dari hadapannya sebelum terkena masalah, tepatnya. _Well, _tiada seorang pun yang tidak mengetahui 'Si Pelempar _Vending Machine_' ini di setiap sudut Ikebukuro. Apalagi nampaknya dia sedang _bad mood_, eh? Terang saja semua orang langsung menyingkir dari hadapannya bagaikan memberikan jalan pada Ratu Kerajaan Inggris atau Barrack Obama. Tentu, semua orang akan melakukannya _kecuali_ dia. Yeah, dia, lelaki berambut hitam yang selalu menampakkan seringai ejeknya, yang selalu membawa pisau tangan pendek miliknya, yang selalu memakai _hoodie_ berbulunya. Dia adalah Orihara Izaya—sang informan_._

Lelaki berambut kuning yang dikenal dengan nama Heiwijima Shizuo itu, yang sedang menghisap sebatang rokok itu, kini mengigit ujung rokok yang berada di mulutnya itu. Dia berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya mengerut. Tangannya yang sedari tadi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya kini muncul dan berusaha menggapai sesuatu di sekelilingnya—entah itu adalah tiang rambu-rambu lalu lintas atau _vending machine_—untuk dilemparkannya kepada orang yang dengan berani berdiri dihadapannya beserta seringai yang menghias wajah orang itu.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini—di hadapanku dengan seringai menjijikan itu, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo membuang rokoknya ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya 'Izaya-kun' itu setelah tangannya tak mendapat apa pun dari sekelilingnya. Berharap puntung rokok yang masih menyala itu melukai bibir sang lawan sehingga dia tidak perlu melihat seringai memuakkan itu. Kini seringai Izaya semakin melebar dan berubah menjadi kikikan kecil setelah ia berhasil menghindari serangan puntung rokok. Sekarang, kerutan dahi Shizuo makin mendalam dan berteriak kesal, "Apa yang kau tertawai, hah, kutu sial?"

Lelaki berjaket itu terkekeh. "Wah, wah, Shizu-chan. Dari dulu kau tidak berubah, eh? Cepat marah, cepat tua lho." Nada menggodanya sungguh mengganggu Shizuo. Saat ini, Shizuo benar-benar berharap ada seseorang yang membawakan sesuatu untuk dilemparkan kepada Izaya. "Hm? Ada apa, Shizu-chan, menatapku dengan penuh _hasrat_ seperti itu? Sesuatu yang salah dengan wajahku, eh?" Izaya menyipitkan mata sembari menyeringai dan maju selangkah menuju lelaki berpakaian bartender yang tampak sangat kesal.

"Huh, bukan hanya wajahmu, Izaya-kun. Segalanya tentangmu adalah suatu kesalahan di muka bumi ini." Shizuo mendengus. "Sekarang, Izaya-kun, adakah permohonan terakhir sebelum kuremukkan tubuhmu lalu kucincang, kubakar dan kulempar ke kandang serigala?" Shizuo meremas-remas kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Izaya lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh. Tangannya menyapu rambut gelapnya pelan. "Segalanya tentang_ku_, eh? _Really, Shizu-chan?_ Kau sebegitunya memperatikanku? Selama ini? Aw, Shizu-chan, mengapa kau tak mengatakannya dari dulu?" Kini Izaya mengurangi jarak antara dirinya dengan sang lawan bicaranya menjadi hanya beberapa meter saja. Seiring dengan langkah Izaya yang menghampirinya dengan cepat, Shizuo segera melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang hingga tanpa sadar, dirinya telah dipojokkan ke dinding sebuah gedung oleh Izaya. "Mengapa kau tak berterus terang saja bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak membenciku. Tapi kau sebenarnya—" Izaya mengecilkan volumenya dan memberikan sedikit penekannan. "Men_cintai_ku, eh, _Shi-zu-chan_?"

Shizuo otomatis memasang wajah _what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-bastard_-nya. "IIIIIZAAAA—" Tepat sebelum Shizuo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangan Izaya sudah mendarat di bibir lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Menutupi mulutnya sambil menyeringai dengan tatapan yang sangat mengejek—setidaknya itulah arti tatapan itu di mata Shizuo. Izaya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Shizuo merasakan suatu sensasi yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Sensasi yang sangat mengganggunya. Sensasi yang membuatnya membelalakkan mata dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Sensasi itu adalah sebuah rasa takut dan khawatir. Dia takut nyawanya berakhir di tangan kutu ini karena ia khawatir kutu ini akan mengeluarkan pisau kesayangannya dan memutuskan nadi di lehernya.

Izaya mendengus mengejek sembari mengeluarkan benda kecil berwarna hijau. "Ah, ah, apakah Shizu-chan takut aku akan membunuhmu disini? Tidak mungkin, Shizu-chan _sayang_." Kontan Shizuo bergidik dan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri setelah mendengar Izaya memanggilnya _sayang_. "Apakah kau tahu benda hijau apa ini?" Izaya memperlihatkan tumbuhan kecil berdaun empat itu sambil memutar-mutarnya di depan mata Sizuo. "Benda ini bernama clover. Dan, katanya, benda ini membawa keberuntungan. Tapi aku menyadari hal lain dari nama benda ini." Izaya menyematkan clover itu ke daun telinga Shizuo. "Kuberikan padamu dan kuharap kau mengetahui apa yang kusadari itu." Izaya mengambil kacamata yang dikenakan Shizuo dan memakainya. "Katakan, sekarang, tidak ada yang salah lagi dengan wajahku, 'kan, _Shi-zu-chan_?" Secepat kilat Izaya menarik tangan yang membekap mulut lelaki tinggi itu dan berlari menghilang di tikungan.

Sekarang lelaki berambut kuning itu benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dia menghancurkan dinding yang ada di belakangnya sambil berteriak, "IIIIIIIZAAAAYAAAAA!" Dan penghancuran dindingnya berubah menjadi penghancuran masal benda-benda di sekitarnya.

"Eh... kakak?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan aksi penghancuran masal itu. Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Shizuo menoleh. Dan yang didapatnya adalah wajah datar seorang pemuda dengan mulut membentuk garis lurus dan mata yang tampak mengantuk. "Kakak, apa itu?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menunjuk ke arah clover itu disematkan.

Shizuo melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh adiknya itu. Dia mengambilnya, mendengus, lalu membuang benda itu. "Heh, aku tidak tahu benda apa itu. Benda yang tidak penting." Shizuo melengos menghampiri aktor terkenal itu.

Kasuka hanya terdiam dan memandang clover yang tadi dibuang kakaknya. "Itu clover yang katanya membawa keberuntungan, 'kan?" Kasuka bertanya kepada kakaknya sambil terus menatap benda hijau itu. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menghampiri mereka. "... Tahukah, kakak, kata apa yang terkandung dalam nama tumbuhan itu?" Kasuka menoleh ke arah Shizuo dan mendapati kakaknya menggelengkan kepala. "Clover. C-L-O-V-E-R. L-O-V-E-R. _Lover._" Shizuo terbelalak. Lelaki yang memakai pakaian bartender itu merasa kesal karena dia berpikir bahwa Izaya sedang mempermainkannya. Tapi, apakah betul Izaya hanya _mempermainkannya_? Ataukah—kau tahu, Izaya benar-benar bermaksud menyampaikan kata ini kepada Shizuo? Apakah kata itu benar-benar didedikasikan untuknya? Atau—atau—apa? Semburat warna cerah tiba-tiba menghiasi wajahnya. Shizuo mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas bagaikan tomat matang itu dari tatapan sang adik. Sulit bagi Shizuo untuk menerka apa maksud dari benda yang disebut clover ini. Terlebih lagi, yang memberikannya adalah Orihara Izaya. Orang yang sangat dibenci Shizuo. Orang yang sangat ingin Shizuo remukkan tubuhnya. Orang yang—karena satu dan lain hal—entah mengapa memberikan kesan sebagai orang yang berarti bagi Shizuo.

Lelaki itu bersuara dengan perasaan campur aduk—kesal, marah, bingung, sebal, benci, dan _sedikit _senang—dan wajah yang memerah, "Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, SIAL, SIAL, SIAL, SIAL, SIAL, SIAL, SIAL! IIIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N**: first fic di fandom ini. Dangkal, nge-rush, OOC berat, gajelas, oh, sungguh tak bermakna. Tapi saya udah ngebet mau bikin fic tentang mereka. Meskipun saya gak terlalu mendalami DRRR!, tapi saya akui, pairing ini _just really awesome_. love 138420. Ini bukan salah satu fic yang saya sukai for sure. tapi saya lumayan menikmati membuat fic ini. Alurnya cepat, no? endingnya nge-rush, eh? salahkan otak bebal saya. Well, fic nista yang hanya memenuhi fandom ini sebaiknya tak saya publish, no? Er—review?


End file.
